Krypotnite
by River Laren
Summary: Superman, like the rest of the Justice League, has come under some kind of mind control. Forced to stop this, Conner refuses to let anyone but himself face the Man of Steal; but how can he use Superman's weakness against him when it is his own as well?


**A/N: I do not own Young Justice. This is dedicated to Super Mo's Quill, who is an awesome person and friend. Plus she introduced me to the wonderful world of animated Super Heros. :) Thanks. **

The celebration of the Team's ultimate victory lasted only long enough for the Justice League to show up.

I was the first to notice the arrival of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. I couldn't help but tense as they approached. I had known that _he_ would come; Lex Luther was his greatest enemy. I also knew what would happen when he discovered my secret. I knew he would look at me with even more disgust than before.

That was the part I was dreading the most.

I wanted him to be impressed that I had saved myself and my teammates from the enslavement of the real 'Injustice League'. I wanted to see a glint of surprise in his eyes as he observed the scene before him. I wanted be standing behind Luther when he arrived. I wanted him to know that _I_ had captured him; that _I_ had legitimate charges against him. Because I knew that if anything would get his attention, it would be the arrest and imprisonment of Lex Luther.

I also knew that when Superman discovered that I carried a criminal's DNA and had accepted the 'present' of the shields it would destroy any chance of his acceptance I had ever had. I reasoned that it wasn't his acceptance I wanted, but his acknowledgment. So even if he knew the truth, he would have to look at me. I felt smug knowing that I would finally get what I needed.

Yet the longing in my heart did not go away. I knew I was lying to myself. I needed him to be my father, to teach me right from wrong and how to be a man he would be proud of. That was what I needed. As this sunk in, I couldn't gloat anymore; suddenly forcing his acknowledgement no longer satisfied me. I clenched my fist out of frustration. I hated feeling confused or in turmoil and Superman always caused both.

I watched him fly over the island with Wonder Woman. It seemed like he always arrived with her. I was struck by how odd that was. I couldn't help but ask myself if he hated me so much because she knew who- what –I was. I wondered if he was ashamed of me.

The more I thought of it, the more I became convinced this was true. Superman hated me because I embarrassed him.

I felt the anger boiling up inside of me. I tried to slow my breathing and M'gann placed her hand on my arm. Still, I couldn't fight the shame washing over me. I wanted to destroy something, but I didn't hate Superman. That was the irony. No matter what he made me feel, I could not hate him. Not yet, anyways.

The three gracefully alighted on the beach ten feet from me. Aqualad spoke to them quietly, but they ignored him. I frowned. That was odd.

Lex Luther smiled. I felt my gut clench. He had something planned. "I see you were finally able to make our little party."

Thanks to our telepathic link, I knew the others sensed it too. Something was very, very wrong here. None of us could determine why we felt that way though. I didn't completely brush the feeling off, I had learned a long time ago never to do that, but this instinct might just be Lex playing us again, so I pushed it o the back of my mind.

As one, the Leaguers knelt in front of him. "Excellent." It was obvious he was taking great pleasure in Superman bowing before him. "I believe you all know your orders, so if you would be so kind…" he motioned toward us. Like robots they stood and began walking our way.

Superman had only looked me in the eyes three times I could remember, but I could tell he something had changed in him. His eyes turned red, and I pushed M'gann behind me.

I had one more conscience thought as pain raced across my chest: Luther was finished playing around, it was game over for all of us.

**A/N: I remembered halfway through that Lex escaped. So just pretend that changed. :) Anyway, I wanted to do a fic that focused on the whole father/son relationship between Superman and Superboy. I thought mind control would be a good way to develop that. I guess we'll see how it goes. Reviews, questions, comments welcome! **


End file.
